The speed of brushed or brushless direct current (DC) motors can be adjusted using closed loop feedback. For example, shaft speed of the motor can be used as a feedback signal to maintain or adjust the speed of the motor. In smaller brushless DC motors, Hall Effect sensors can be used to provide the feedback signal. In traditional closed loop brushless DC motor control, commutation of the brushless DC motor is controlled using the Hall Effect sensors to detect rotor motion.